Aaron Littleton
Aaron Littleton is een kind dat geboren is op het Eiland, en is de zoon van Claire Littleton en Thomas; de kleinzoon van Christian Shephard en Carole Littleton; halfneef van Jack Shephard; en achterneef van Lindsey. Voor de fatale missie naar de Looking glass, figureerde Charlie Pace als een vader voor Aaron, en gaf aan hem zijn familiering door. Het lijkt er op dat Aaron van het Eiland komt, en Kate Austen doet alsof ze zijn moeder is. Voor het Eiland Aaron is de zoon van Claire en haar ex-vriend Thomas. Thomas was aanvankelijk enthousiast over het vooruitzicht een kind te krijgen met Claire, maar panikeert later en verlaat haar. Aaron zou geadopteerd worden door Arlene en Joseph Stewart in Sydney, voordat Claire van gedachte veranderde. Richard Malkin, een mogelijk frauduleuze ziener, zei dat gevaar het kind omringde. Hij beweerde dat er een koppel is in Los Angeles dat "perfect" is voor de baby, en drong bij Claire aan Vlucht 815 te nemen om hen te ontmoeten. Op het Eiland Seizoen 1 (Dag 41-44) Terwijl Jack bezig was Boone te verzorgen na het ongeluk bij het vliegtuig van de drugssmokkelaars, beviel Claire net buiten het kamp. Met Kates hulp bracht Claire een gezond jongetje ter wereld, dat ze Aaron noemde. Zijn geboorte was ongeveer gelijktijdig met Boones dood. Aaron krijgt de bijnaam, "Turnip-Head" (d.w.z. Knolkopje) van Charlie, die vaak op hem past. Charlie ontdekte dat het enige wat Aaron deed stoppen met huilen, het horen van de stem van Sawyer was. Charlie hechtte zich erg aan Aaron en Claire en Claire bood aan dat hij bij hem kon blijven totdat ze gered zouden worden. Toen Danielle Rousseau ontdekte dat Claire was bevallen van een baby, bedacht ze een plan om haar dochter Alex terug te krijgen. Ze ontvoerde Aaron om een ruil te maken met de Anderen op de locatie van de zwarte rook. Charlie en Sayid haastten zich om Aaron te redden en namen hem mee terug toen Rousseau merkte dat De Anderen er niet waren. Seizoen 2 (Dag 44-69) Sun was aan het werken in haar tuin toen ze werd onderbroken door Claire en Shannon, met Aaron en Vincent bij zich. Claire vertelde Sun enigzins nerveus dat de flessenpost van het vlot (met Jin) hadden gevonden. Op een nacht begon Shannon te schreeuwen. Claire nam Aaron met haar mee om te zien wat er aan de hand was en Charlie berispt haar voor het wakker maken van de baby. Locke hielp Claire om Aaron weer in te laten slapen de volgende dag en luisterde naar haar toen ze klaagde over Charlie, die zich gedroeg alsof hij de vader van de baby was. Claire stelde Aaron en zichzelf voor aan Mr. Eko en ontdekte kort daarna dat er heroïne in de Mariabeeldjes van Charlie zat. Charlie verontschuldigde zich toen Claire hem hiermee confronteerde, maar ze ze zei hem dat ze hem niet in de buurt van haar baby wilde hebben. Charlie kreeg visioenen over Aaron in gevaar omdat hij niet gedoopt was. Hij ontvoerde Aaron terwijl hij slaapwandelde, en beweerde later dat het een misverstand was. Charlie maakte een vuur om iedereen af te leiden zodat hij Aaron kon laten dopen. Toen het vuur uit was, realiseerde Claire zich dat Aaron weg was. Locke redde Aaron en bracht hem terug naar zijn moeder. Later toen Claire aan Mr. Eko naar de doop vroeg, bekende zij dat ze ook niet gedoopt was. Mr. Eko doopte toen zowel Claire als Aaron. Aaron werd ziek en kreeg huiduitslag, waarop Rousseau vertelde dat hij was "geïnfecteerd" en Claire kreeg flashbacks van toen ze was meegenomen door De Anderen. Ze herinnerde zich dat Aaron werd geïnjecteerd in utero met het CR 4-81516-23 42-vaccin. Ondanks dat Jack haar vertelde dat het een normaal, ongevaarlijk Roseola-virus was, begon Claire een vastberaden zoektocht naar wat haar overkomen was in de tijd met Ethan. Claire, Kate en Rousseau trokken naar het medisch station waar ze werd vastgehouden. Claire vond het vaccin niet, waarvan ze dacht dat het daar zou zijn, maar ze vond wel een blauw sokje dat ze gebreid had in de kinderkamer wat ze opgezet hadden voor Aaron. De volgende dag was Aarons koorts over en begon hij te herstellen. Enige tijd later gaf Charlie aan Claire een klein doosje met vaccin en een pneumatische injector wat hij had gevonden bij de voedseldropplaats. Hij zei dat er genoeg was voor haar en Aaron. Desmond zag na zijn terugkeer naar het eiland dat ze de injector gebruikte en zei haar dat ze haar tijd verdeed. Toen het luik implodeerde en de lucht paars werd, hield Claire haar handen over Aarons oren. Bernard bracht Aaron en Claire in veiligheid, er voor zorgend dat ze niet geraakt werden door quarantainedeur. Seizoen 3 (Dag 69-93) In Lockes visioen wijst Locke naar hen en Boone vertelt Locke dat Charlie, Claire en Aaron voorlopig veilig zijn, en ze lijken een familie in het visioen. Desmond vertelt Claire dat zij en Aaron zouden moeten verhuizen zodat hij het dak kan repareren. Charlie arriveert bij haar tent, Aaron dragend, en vertelt haar over de picknick dat hij gepland heeft op het strand, en dat hij Sun en Jin had geregeld om op Aaron te letten, terwijl zij aten. Sawyer gaat naar Claire en zegt iets aardigs over Aaron en geeft hem een dekentje. Sawyer doet zo raar dat hij Aaron doet huilen. Laat als Sawyer voedsel brengt naar Claire, van wie hij Aaron mag vasthouden. De volgende dag, op het strand, hoort Charlie Aaron huilen, maar Claire slaapt en lijkt niet wakker te worden. Charlie sust Aaron en maakt Claire wakker en merkt dat ze zich niet lekker voelt. Charlie neemt de baby mee en laat Claire slapen. Later zien we Charlie slapend naast Claires bed met een vinger in de knuist van Aaron en de andere hand in die van Claire. Claire draagt Aaron terwijl ze Jack de jungle in volgt. Desmond zegt dat hij een visioen heeft gehad van Claire en Aaron die in een helikopter stappen en het eiland verlaten. Voordat Charlie vertrekt naar de Looking Glass, denkend aan Aaron als zijn eigen zoon, geeft hij zijn Drive Shaft-ring, een waardevol familie-erfstuk, aan Aaron, waarna hij vertrekt op zijn opofferende missie. Later tilt Claire Aaron op en vertrekt met Hurley, maar ze zien Charlies Drive Shaft-ring niet, die ze achterlaten in het bedje. Aaron huilt op het precieze moment dat Charlie verdrinkt in de communicatiekamer in de Looking glass, wat een soort van bovennatuurlijke perceptie van het gebeuren door hem doet vermoeden. Verschillende mensen op het Eiland bieden aan om te helpen met Aaron, voornamelijk Charlie die de rol van surrogaat vader op zich neemt. Maar Sawyer was de onverwachte persoon die het voor elkaar kreeg Aaron te sussen door aan hem voor te lezen. Aaron slaapt nu in een bedje gemaakt door Locke (een verjaardagscadeautje voor Claire) in . Volgens de tijdlijn dat hij vanaf episode 51 dagen oud is. Het kan belangrijk zijn op te merken dat Aaron en Walt de enige twee kinderen onder de overlevenden uit het middelste deel van het vliegtuig zijn. Zowel Aaron als Walt zijn beschreven als "speciaal" (Aaron door Richard Malkin en Walt door Tom). Seizoen 4 (Dag 93-95) Aaron vergezelt Claire en de rest van de overlevenden naar de cockpit, waar hij, onvrijwillig, met z'n moeder meegaat en kiest voor de kant van Locke. In De Barakken woont Aaron in een huis met Claire. Als Kate naar de Barakken komt is er interactie met Aaron, en Kate merkt op dat Claire een goede moeder is. Claire vertelt dat een moeder zijn wel het laatste ding was wat ze dacht dat ze zou zijn en moedigt Kate aan ook ooit moeder te worden. Na het eiland Na het Eiland woont Aaron, nu ouder (aan het kind te zien, ongeveer twee jaar oud, de acteur, William Blanchette wordt genoemd als "Two-year-old boy" ), in Californië onder de hoede van Kate die hem haar zoon noemt. Aaron noemt haar zijn moeder. Voor nog onbekende redenen wil Jack Aaron niet zien, en bezoekt Kate dus niet thuis. Kate gaat terug naar huis, waar Aaron is onder de zorg van een oppas. Ze gaat naar boven om hem te groeten en geeft hem een knuffel. Kates moeder wil haar "kleinzoon" ook graag zien, maar daar is Kate streng op tegen vanwege het verleden dat Kate en haar moeder delen. Naam * Bijnaam "Turniphead" door Charlie. ** In de Japanse animatie film Howl's Moving Castle uit 2004 blijkt het personage Turniphead (een vogelverschrikker) een vermiste prins te zijn die onder de vloek van een heks staat. * De naam Aaron komt van het Hebreeuwse woord voor "drager van martelaars". Sun vroeg Claire wat zijn naam betekende, maar ze zei dat ze het niet wist. ** De naam zou ook verkregen kunnen zijn van het Egyptische woord, "Aha Rw", wat "krijger leeuw" betekent. ** Andere betekenissen van Aaron zijn "Hoge berg", "verhevene", en "van hoge plaats". * Na de naam van haar nieuw-geboren zoon gevraagd te hebben verteld Mr. Eko haar dat Aaron was de naam van Mozes' oudere broer. **Aaron was een soort van woordvoerder voor Mozes, hij haalde de Israeli's over zijn broer te volgen en deed wonderen met zijn staf, welke in een slang veranderde voor Pharaoh (Exodus 7:8-14) en ontketende de eerste drie plagen. Aaron vergezelde Mozes, Nadav en Avihu op de Sinai berg om de Tien Geboden te krijgen, en hij zag een visioen van God (Exodus 24:9). Tijdens Mozes' 40-daagse ontmoeting met God, maakt Aaron een gouden kalf, wat z'n broer tot woede bracht (Exodus 32). Aarom werd de hoofdpriester nadat de Ark en de Tafelen waren gemaakt. Hij stierf op de leeftijd van 123 op de berg Hor, en was verboden om het Beloofde Land te betreden nadat hij de Heer had beledigd. * Aaron is de naam van de Kyle Rayner, the Green Lanterns vader, die in het leger zat en werkte voor een geheime regeringseenheid. Aaron Rayner verliet zijn familie toen Kyle bijna drie jaar was. Kyle Rayner is een van de hoofdpersonen van Walts stripboek, welke eigenlijk van Hurley was. * De bijbelse Aaron is de achter-achter-kleinzoon van Jacob (via Levi, Kohath en Amram). * In de Dode Zee-rollen en andere bronnen was Aaron de voorganger van de lijn van "Priesterlijke Messias" (als tegenhanger van de "koninklijke Messias" van de lijn van David). Casting * Extras casting director Julie Carlson is verantwoordelijk voor het vinden van baby's in de rol van Aaron. * Voor het tweede seizoen had ze 27 baby's nodig. * Voor het derde seizoen, had ze 30 baby's nodig. * Ze spendeert veel tijd aan de telefoon met dokters, moederclubs en tweelingclubs. * De baby's (jongen of meisje) moeten allemaal op elkaar lijken, wat de close-ups moeilijk maakt. * De baby's ontgroeien hun rol snel door het tijdsverloop van show, wat ongeveer een dag per aflevering is op het eiland. * Voor noodgevallen is er altijd een extra kind op de set. *William Blanchette speelde Aaron in de flashforward op de leeftijd van 2. Om spoilers te voorkomen was hij vernoemd als child. In de eindcredits van de aflevering, werd hij vernoemd als "two year old boy." Zie ook *Matthew David Viventi - Een van de vele baby's die Aaron gespeeld hebben. *Jade Heimowitz - "Die baby die nooit huilde." Trivia *Aaron is een schorpioen, net als zijn moeder, Claire. In de astrologie is hij ook een kind en kan nog niet eens lopen, dit geeft waarschijnlijk een soort sterke band aan tussen de moeder van de baby en de ouder van het betreffende kind door hun hele leven; Locke merkt op dat het een goed teken is dat haar baby's verjaardag dicht bij haar eigen verjaardag is. Desmond vertelde Charlie dat hij visioen had van de toekomst, waarin hij zag dat Claire en Aaron het Eiland verlaten met een helikopter. Volgens Desmond zou dit alleen gebeuren als Charlie zichzelf zou opofferen. Onbeantwoorde vragen * Waarom zei Richard Malkin dat Claire Aaron zelf op moest voeden? * Waarom koos Claire de naam Aaron? * Waarom weigert Kate haar moeder Aaron te zien? * Waarom wil Jack Aaron niet zien? Externe links *Honolulu Advertiser -August 21, 2007 - "On A Baby quest" - Artikel over de casting-afdeling op zoek naar de vele babies nodig voor de rol van Aaron. Categorie:Personages